La prestance Potter Malfoy chez les Weasley
by Iroko
Summary: La famille Potter-Malfoy vient passer la journée au Terrier.


Titre : La prestance Potter-Malfoy chez les Weasley

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Que pourrait donner une visite des Potter-Malfoy chez les Weasley ? _Pensées des persos en italique._

**La prestance Potter-Malfoy chez les Weasley**

- Harry, tu ne vas pas y aller habillé comme ça !

- Draco, on va chez des amis, ma deuxième famille, ce n'est pas un gala donc je peux bien m'habiller de manière décontracté.

- Un Malfoy doit toujours être impeccable, même en famille.

- C'est pour ça que tu me laisses trainer à moitié débraillé quand on reste à la maison ?

- Il faut bien que je laisse un peu d'espace à ton côté Griffondor. Je préfère encore que ce soit quand il n'y a pas de témoins.

- C'est ça, nie que tu adores me voir débraillé. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te retiens de me dire que je suis mignon comme ça. Ou alors que tu te retiens de me sauter dessus.

- Un Malfoy n'aime pas les choses mignonnes !

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas, père ?

Draco se retourna pour voir son fils qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Son masque de Malfoy intransigeant fondit complètement sous le regard - faussement ? - larmoyant de sa progéniture.

- Mais bien sûr que si Jamm...James. _Fichu Potter avec ses "Jammy"_.

- Mais papa dit tout le temps que je suis mignon.

- _Fichu Potter avec sa mignonnitude. _Euh... et bien c'est sa façon de te voir, mais pour moi tu n'es pas "mignon" tu es...euh...adorable. _Merlin, je n'aurai pas pu trouver un terme moins Poufsouffle?_

- Moi aussi je t'adore père.

Le pauvre Draco se sentit à la limite de se transformer en guimauve devant le sourire immense de son fils qui le regardait avec adoration.

_Il si mign... Merlin me vienne en aide, c'est contagieux !_

Harry souriait tendrement en regardant ses deux amours. Merlin comme c'était dur de se retenir de dire à Draco combien il le trouvait mignon et adorable avec ses principes Malfoy, qui ployaient souvent face aux arguments Potterien.

- Bon, je veux bien laisser passer pour le jeans. Mais changez de pull ! _Merlin, je n'avais pas vu que James en portait un aussi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Mme Weasley choisisse de faire du tricot ?_

- Ils sont chauds, confortables et c'est Molly qui les a faits. C'est plutôt une bonne raison de les mettre quand on va la voir, non ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de les mettre à noël ? _Quand je pense que je suis obligé de porter celui qu'elle m'offre au réveillon... je ne montrerai JAMAIS les photos de noël à mes petits-enfants._

- Allons Draco, je suis sûr que ça fait partie de la politesse Malfoy d'arborer les cadeaux offerts quand vous rendez visite.

- ..._Comment ose-t-il retourner les préceptes Malfoy contre moi ! _Très bien. _Je te ferais payer ça ce soir._ Pour ma part, je vais mettre la cravate américaine que m'a offerte Mr Weasley. _Pour une fois qu'il a du goût. _Tu conviendras qu'elle n'irait pas du tout avec ce genre de pull.

Harry acquiesça joyeusement au ton doucereux de Draco. C'est vrai que le pull Weasley n'était guère sexy. Mais il était mignon.

- Tout-à-fait. J'attendrais le prochain noël.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée avec James sous le bras en pouffant pour éviter les foudres de Draco. La nuit s'annonçait délicieusement orageuse mais pour l'instant il importait de ne pas être en retard chez les Weasley. C'est un Malfoy classe et deux produits made in Molly Weasley qui arrivèrent peu après au Terrier. Draco sortit de la cheminée avec sa classe habituelle, malgré le James en pull Weasley qu'il portait dans les bras. Harry se retrouva par terre comme trois fois sur quatre. Soupirant de l'impossibilité d'Harry de se faire au voyage par cheminette, Draco lui lança un sort de nettoyage. Un Malfoy ne répandait pas de suie sur le sol de son hôte.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley.

- Bonjour Draco, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Molly ?

Si Draco avait espéré que son fils fasse un bouclier efficace pour empêcher Molly de le serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras, il fut déçu. Deux gros bisous sur les joues à un Malfoy mortifié et deux autres à un mini-Malfoy ravi plus tard, Molly se dirigea vers un Harry amusé pour répéter l'opération. Mr Weasley se contenta d'une poignée de main cordiale. Malgré que James commence à s'agiter, Draco le garda dans ses bras le temps que le reste de la troupe ait fini les salutations. Hors de question qu'on lui saute dessus comme on faisait avec son mari. Une fois que chaque membre de la famille Weasley eut écrasé Harry et salué le petit prince et son porteur, Draco consentit enfin à déposer James à terre. Le-dit James se précipita aussitôt vers les jumeaux. Pourquoi Merlin, se lamenta Draco. Lui qui avait fait exprès d'exiger de designer le parrain pour éviter d'avoir un Weasley. Comme il le pensait Harry avait bien sûr choisit Hermione comme marraine. Elle avait beau être énervante avec son côté je-sais-tout, il comptait sur elle pour pousser James à être studieux. Avec Blaise comme parrain, voilà qui donnait un très bon modèle à James. Dommage que le modèle ne soit ruiné par le parfait Griffondor Harry, et par les Weasley qu'ils fréquentaient un peu trop souvent au goût de Draco. Pas qu'il n'ait pas fini par les trouver sympathiques, mais ils manquaient singulièrement de classe, les jumeaux étaient une véritable plaie - Merlin préserve Draco d'avoir un enfant aussi turbulent et aussi peu respectueux de l'autorité - et ce n'est pas avec eux que James apprendrait à se tenir en parfait Malfoy.

- Allez tout le monde ! On calme (regard sévère de Molly vers les jumeaux) et on s'assoit pour prendre l'apéro.

Fred et George reposèrent James qu'ils s'amusaient à jeter en l'air et arborèrent leur plus bel air innocent. Un James ébouriffé, les joues rouges et tentant de calmer son fou-rire rejoignit ses parents sur le canapé. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait être désespéré ou blasé. La mise en plis Malfoy qu'il donnait à son héritier ne tenait jamais longtemps quand ils entraient dans cette maison. Après c'est sûr que c'était plus accordé avec le pull... Draco soupira et reporta son attention sur l'assortiment de petits gâteaux et sur le Whisky Pur Feu que Mr Weasley servait aux adultes. Draco vérifia que sa coupe ne passait pas à portée des jumeaux. C'eut été suicidaire. D'ailleurs il devait se rappeler de se procurer leur dernier catalogue pour garder en tête le genre de produits auxquels il pouvait se retrouver confronté. Même si avoir directement affaire aux inventeurs voulait dire risquer de se frotter à des produits inédits. Draco regarda avec circonspection les gâteaux. Il faisait confiance aux jumeaux pour déjouer la vigilance de leur mère. Mais elle faisait si bien la cuisine, ce serait un sacrilège que de ne pas goûter à chacun de ces petits-gâteaux terriblement appétissants. Enfin, c'était juste une question de politesse de faire honneur à la cuisine de l'hôte, hein ! Jusqu'à présent personne n'était au courant de la gourmandise de Draco et il espérait bien cacher ce point faible ad viternam.

- Un gâteau Draco ?

- Volontiers, merci.

Draco surveilla du coin de l'œil l'expression des jumeaux au cas où certains gâteaux du plateau ne soient pas pur made in Molly. Évidemment s'ils étaient tous trafiqués ou si les jumeaux n'avaient pas repéré lesquels l'étaient... Draco fut plus ou moins rassuré de l'absence de conspiration dans les yeux des jumeaux. Et encore plus de les voir se servir dans le même plateau. Heureusement pour lui, l'apéro se déroula sans manifestation magique incongrue et il put profiter sans trop stresser de la conversation. Il s'était découvert un certain plaisir à converser avec Mr Weasley. Même si celui-ci paraissait un peu dérangé quand on abordait le sujet des technologies moldu, pour ce qui est de la politique ses idées étaient intéressantes. Et puis ça changeait Draco d'avoir un interlocuteur honnête qui se fichait du nom Malfoy. Enfin depuis qu'il était avec Harry, et la relation avec son père restait très tendue. De toute manière Lucius avait jugé plus opportun de laisser Draco s'occuper de leurs affaires en Angleterre et passait le plus clair de son temps à l'étranger avec Narcissa. Draco était heureux de recevoir des lettres enthousiastes - enfin à la manière Malfoy - sur les affaires faites et les lieux visités. Visiblement ses parents profitaient de la vie. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'en profiteraient pas au point de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur plus jeune que James.

Le déjeuner étant prêt et les verres vides, ils passèrent à table. Draco se surprit à parler avec animation - et même pire, de l'excitation ! - de la télévision qu'Harry avait achetée il y a peu. Une fois qu'Hermione avait réussi à la faire fonctionner malgré les ondes magiques, ils avaient regardé plusieurs films, surtout du fantastique. Draco avait été stupéfié de ce que les moldus arrivaient à faire sans magie. Comment arrivaient-ils à créer un dragon qui paraisse aussi vivant ? Pas tout-à-fait réaliste mais les moldus n'avaient jamais vu de vrai dragon ou alors ils avaient reçu une Oubliette. Les décors de certains films en remontreraient à Poudlard et la magie semblait parfois sortir d'une vraie baguette. Draco se demandait parfois comment les moldus pouvaient consacrer autant d'argent à du rêve à regarder. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se perdre complètement dans certains films. C'était presque aussi bien que de jouer au Quidditch. Harry sourit en le voyant s'extasier avec Arthur. Quand Draco n'était pas sur ses gardes, il se laissait parfois aller à montrer qu'il y avait autre chose que la prestance Malfoy sous ses écailles de dragon. À le voir là, on n'aurait pas reconnu le Draco de Poudlard, si arrogant et méprisant envers les Weasley. Une fois libéré de ses préjugés, il avait su apprécier la gentillesse des Weasley. Même s'il n'appréciait toujours pas des masses leur manque de tenue en certaines occasions et le chaos qui régnait la plupart du temps dans leur maison. Et les jumeaux l'amusaient uniquement quand il n'était pas leur cible.

Comme d'habitude les plats préparés par Molly étaient un délice. Harry essaya de retenir le plus possible son sourire en coin alors que Draco se léchait inconsciemment la lèvre, après avoir fini sa part de dinde à l'ananas. Même s'il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas apporter d'importance au repas autrement que pour l'énergie nécessaire à être en forme, Harry avait finit par s'apercevoir qu'il était un fin gourmet. Voire un gourmand tout court même s'il le cachait bien. Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui faire remarquer, mais il s'amusait en douce en faisant de la grande cuisine. Draco pensait que c'était sa passion mais Harry aurait très bien pu se contenter d'ouvrir des boîtes de conserves. S'amuser des expressions dissimulées de Draco face à ses bons petits plats était une joie suffisante pour qu'il retrouve le goût de la cuisine. Après son enfance chez les Dursley et les cours de potions de Snape, il n'aurait jamais cru apprécier de passer autant de temps à cuisiner. Il dut camoufler un éclat de rire en toux quand Draco plaqua un air faussement désintéressé sur son visage face à l'arrivée du dessert. Harry avait bien saisi l'étincelle fugitive qui avait éclairé ses yeux quand Molly avait dévoilé le gâteau au chocolat. C'est avec un sourire un peu trop joyeux qu'il demanda une grosse part alors que Draco se contentait d'une part poliment normale. Il engloutit avec enthousiasme une bouchée alors que Draco portait avec classe une cuillérée à ses lèvres. James fit de même avec la première bouchée avant d'imiter Harry, cédant lui à l'expression de la gourmandise que réprimait son père.

Une fois le dessert fini, ils retournèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils et les canapés pour prendre le café. La conversation était plus calme, alourdie par la digestion. James ne tarda pas à dodeliner de la tête et finit par s'endormir contre Draco qui le serra contre lui en souriant tendrement… avant de reprendre une expression plus digne en occultant le fait qu'il avait probablement ressemblé à un papa complètement gaga de sa progéniture pendant deux secondes. Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour que Draco ne voie pas son sourire. Celle-ci lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant d'entamer une conversation sur les nouvelles lois qu'elle espérait faire passer au Ministère. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pu se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Certes les idées d'Hermione étaient justes et son discours intéressant, mais Harry avait plutôt envie d'imiter son fils après ce bon repas. Heureusement les jumeaux se chargèrent bientôt d'interrompre Hermione pour lui faire part de leurs dernières inventions.

- Tu comprends Hermione…

- …Harry étant notre associé…

- …nous nous devons de le tenir au courant…

- …de toutes nos activités.

_Ce qui m'arrange beaucoup_, pensa Draco qui aurait cependant préféré avoir un rapport écrit même s'il avait une bonne mémoire.

- Et vu qu'on l'a aujourd'hui sous la main…

- …autant s'éviter la rédaction d'un compte-rendu.

_Feignants, ce n'est pas du travail professionnel_, remarqua intérieurement Draco, occultant le fait que nombre d'actions ou de décisions politiques se font souvent sans traces écrites, particulièrement quand un Malfoy est passé par là. Même s'il était beaucoup plus respectueux des lois et des gens que son père.

Après une bonne heure à comater, nos jeunes – enfin plus si jeunes – amis décidèrent de se lancer dans une partie de Quidditch, Arthur, Molly, Hermione et James jouant les spectateurs. James avaient bien essayé encore une fois de faire fléchir ses parents, mais le souci de sa sécurité l'emportait sur la fierté de le voir aussi passionné que ses pères. C'est donc légèrement bougon qu'il observa les équipes se faire. Comme d'habitude Harry et Draco préféraient s'affronter en duel d'attrapeur plutôt que de jouer dans la même équipe, ce qui ne leur posait pourtant pas problème dans d'autres domaines. Les jumeaux s'étaient évidement mis ensemble et Ron et Ginny s'étaient donc retrouvés contre eux. Ron tenait pour logique qu'il joue dans la même équipe qu'Harry et Draco avait presqu'autant envie de faire perdre Ron qu'il tenait à gagner. Les équipes changeaient donc rarement quand les mêmes joueurs étaient présents.

Et le résultat final était donc souvent le même, mis à part quelques rares victoires de l'équipe de Draco, qui le rendaient - presque insupportablement - fier comme un paon pour quelques jours. Harry hésitait alors toujours à lui dire que ce n'était qu'un match de Quidditch, ou pire, qu'il était aussi mignon à se pavaner de la sorte qu'un gosse de dix ans.

- Encore perdu Malfoy ! Je me demande toujours comment tu peux penser être un attrapeur convenable.

Avant que Draco ait pu sortir une répartie assassine, une petite voix pris sa défense.

- Père est meilleur que toi ! Il ne perd que contre papa !

Draco se rengorgea. Sa progéniture avait parfaitement raison. Il était un très bon attrapeur, c'est juste qu'Harry était étonnamment – Draco avait appris à ne pas utiliser tout dérivé du mot « anormal » en présence d'Harry - doué pour le Quidditch. Et puis un Malfoy prend ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- T'es pas gentil tonton Ron.

- Pardon poussin, je voulais juste taquiner un peu ton père.

- Mon fils n'est pas un poussin.

- C'est juste un surnom affectif. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'utiliser si je le trouve mignon.

- Père dit que je ne suis pas mignon mais a-do-rable.

James se redressa, aussi fier que Merlin. Draco eut plutôt envie de disparaître sous terre alors que toute l'assemblée le fixait en aillant l'air de penser que LUI était mignon. James était trop bavard. Et attendez qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison, il ferait disparaître son sourire à Harry.

Finalement il fut délivré par l'arrivée de Charlie, qui allait se joindre avec eux pour le dîner. Il convoyait un dragon pour un institut de recherche au nord de l'Angleterre, et avait profité du temps nécessaire aux formalités d'entrée sur le territoire anglais pour s'éclipser le temps d'un repas en famille. Un tourbillon d'agitation reprit possession du Terrier, entre salutations et préparation du dîner. Les dragons constituèrent une majeure partie de la conversation, Harry s'amusa à dire que le sien pouvait avoir autant de caractère qu'un Magyar à pointes. Charlie répliqua qu'il pouvait lui donner des conseils pour le dressage. Draco goûta moyennement la plaisanterie, mais nota l'idée du dressage pour Harry qui perdait facilement pied dès que Draco le caressait.

Quand la soirée s'acheva, l'ambiance s'était apaisée, et James avait fini par s'endormir dans l'herbe en regardant Harry et Ron s'affronter aux échecs – avec les exclamations des joueurs et des pièces, on se demandait bien comment. Draco le prit dans ses bras pour partir, s'évitant des au-revoir trop vifs de la part des jumeaux. S'ils ne respectaient pas la fierté Malfoy, au moins ils respectaient le sommeil de son fils. C'était déjà ça. Après qu'Harry ait été relâché – en plus ou moins bon état – ils purent prendre la poudre de cheminette.

- Enfin rentré.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

- Et ?

Harry se contenta de lui faire un sourire malicieux, qui laissait entendre que ce qu'il en pensait ne plairait pas à son tendre époux. Et vu le regard orageux de celui-ci, il avait parfaitement compris. Harry ne s'étonna pas de le voir se diriger prestement vers la chambre de James pour le mettre au lit. Harry le regarda coucher leur petit ange avec tendresse – dissimulée à la manière Malfoyienne en présence d'un tiers par habitude – et eut juste le temps d'embrasser la tempe de son fils avant d'être entrainé vers leur chambre, et plaqué contre la porte dûment refermée avec un sort de silence.

- Alors… on a quelque chose à dire Monsieur Potter-Malfoy ?

Harry frissonna au ton rauque de Draco. La pression de son corps contre le sien lui faisait déjà perdre pied.

- Des tas de choses cher époux. Mais en bon Griffondor je préfère l'action à la parole.

Harry appliqua ses paroles en embrassant fougueusement un Draco désabusé. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre rapidement le contrôle du baiser. Et c'est avec une dernière pique qu'il laissa Harry avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- C'est surtout que tu es incapable de réfléchir dès que je te touche.

Et Merlin que c'était gratifiant, songea Draco en étendant un Harry consentant et affamé sur leur lit. Le moment qui s'annonçait valait bien de supporter la fratrie Weasley toute une journée. Surtout avec le supplément gâteau au chocolat. Et la dinde à l'ananas. Et les petits-gâteaux. Bon, Moll… Mme Weasley était une sorcière avec des compétentes appréciables. Tout comme son mari avec qui il devait boucler une affaire la semaine prochaine. Mais les autres… C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait une conversation et des idées intelligentes. Et cet imbécile de Ron avait quand même réussi à mettre la main sur le mangemort qui voulait le tuer pour sa « traîtrise » envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que personne n'arrivait à le faire. Mais devoir supporter de voir l'ex d'Harry… qui était malheureusement de très bon conseil quand il ne savait pas quoi offrir à Harry. Heureusement qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un ces derniers temps. Pourvu que ça marche. Quant aux jumeaux il ne les appréciait vraiment que lorsqu'ils faisaient rire ses deux amours… enfin sauf quand c'était à ses dépends !

Sentant qu'Harry était prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, Draco ramena ensemble les deux parts de son cerveau, qui s'occupaient jusque là pour l'une d'Harry, pour l'autre de cette réflexion plus ou moins constructive. La prochaine fois qu'Harry voudrait aller chez les Weasley sans raison précise… eh bien ils iraient. Mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'avouer que la journée avait été agréable ! Qu'on lui laisse au moins un semblant de fierté par Merlin.

FIN


End file.
